Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Umaima rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $7.89 each and baskets of apples for $7.14 each. Umaima decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of apples. How much did Umaima need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Umaima needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the apples. Price of bananas + price of apples = total price. ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Umaima needs to pay $15.03.